Saige
Saige was a tremendously powerful vampire whom murdered Mia Salvatore's adoptive parents. She is a recurring character in the series and was the main antagonist of Season 2. In life, before she became a vampire, Saige was originally a Slayer herself. But she was eventually turned into a vampire. Having awoken following the death of Kagan, Saige taught vengeance on his murderers. Constantly going after the team, specifically Mia, Saige had almost accomplished her goals until she was killed by the Alpha Elder Vampires, but not before she had awoken their maker: Dracula. History Early Life Thought little is known of her early life, Saige was born in Ancient Greece over 2000 years ago. She also implied she witnessed the birth of Christ. Eventually, it is revealed the Saige was once a Vampire Slayer herself. But she was eventually turned into a vampire by the original vampire Dracula himself. For over the next 2,000 years, Saige walked the Earth as an immortal blood-sucking creature. Killing some, causing destruction in her wake, and mixing her blood with others to make more. Killing Mia's parents One day, in the year 2000, Saige was able to temporarily interact with a Prophet of the Lord and, with what little time she had left before she could be destroyed by an archangel, she was able to get out of him the name of the next Slayer in line: Mia Salvatore. Therefore, Saige traveled to San Fransisco and at first befriended the young girl. Saige compelled a bus driver to run over Mia but at the last minute, Saige saved Mia. Pretending to be friendly towards the young child, Saige then brought her home to her adoptive parents and was therefore invited into their lives. Over the next several weeks, Saige continued to be friendly towards Mia and her family, even often spending time with her and babysitting her from time to time. However, one night, while Mia was sleeping, Saige broke in and slaughtered Mia's adoptive parents. The sound of the break-in woke up Mia and she came downstairs and witnessed Saige standing over her parents dead bodies. Saige then walked over to Mia, telling her that something attacked her parents and she tried to stop it. Saige then picked Mia up off the floor and compelled her to remain calm and saying she would protect her now. Saige hypnotized Mia to fall asleep and with Saige still having her off the ground, the elder vampire was about to kill the young child until somehow, the powers of the Slayer inside Mia had awoken, allowing Mia to break through the compulsion and stab Saige in the neck with a small cross-stake, greatly injuring the vampire. Mia was then saved by Rayne Van Helsing, who had been tracking Saige and made her run off after setting a vervain bomb to explode, again causing the vampire great pain. Saige then took off, but not before she swore she would kill the child one day. After that, an old man named Nigel came in and then become Mia's watcher and said he would take care of her now. Since that day, Saige had been hiding in the shadows, waiting for the day she would kill Mia. And in doing so, she did often spy on Mia from a distance, watching her and learning everything there was to know about her. Personality Even for a supernatural creature, let alone a vampire, Saige was aggressive, cold, cruel, persistent, cunning, dangerous, impatient, malicious, brutal, and sadistic as well as deceptive. She didn't care how many people she killed, only that she got what she wanted, as she was determined to make as an army of vampires so she could get into the Order of the Church and reach the Team when they sought Sanctuary. Therefore, she didn't have any care at all for the rules and/or even the balance of all existence. Saige also not only knew everything about Mia, having been watching her from time to time over the years since she killed the young slayer's parents, but also said that she knew her as well as the rest of the team (excluding Oracle). Having gained the information from a prophet, Saige implied that she hunted Mia because she was afraid of her as well as her predecessors. Physical Appearance Saige was a very beautiful and youthful vampire. Her height was about 5'8" and her build was thin and moderate. She had fair skin with shoulder-length wavy red hair and light blue eyes. She wore a long black coat, a pair of black pants, a red shirt, and a pair of black boots. Additionally, she also wore a neckless. Powers and Abilities Saige possessed the common powers and abilities of vampires, but being over 2000 years old made her one of the oldest, physically strongest, and most powerful vampires ever introduced, being outmatched only by the Alpha Elders and Dracula, as well as other older and more spiritual, celestial, and cosmic beings. Saige was so powerful that she was able to use Dream Manipulation on Rayne Van Helsing, something any other vampire younger than Saige is unable to do. Sage is even able to use this ability on individuals that are awake, though this may actually be Tactile Telepathy. Additionally, as she was once a Slayer in life, Saige implied that this trait made her more powerful than typical vampires, coming close to rivaling that of the Alpha Elders. Also, Saige not only fed off humans but other vampires as well which made her even more powerful. All these attributes made Saige one of the most powerful supernatural creatures the Team had ever encountered. * Elder Vampirism Physiology: Being a 2000 year old vampire, Saige is intensely powerful. She is among the most powerful vampires in the series. Being a vampire, Saige possessed the common traits inherited in all vampires. However, being over 2000 years old as well as once being a Vampire Slayer in life, thus making her an elder, she possessed powers and abilities not seen in many vampires, making her an immensely powerful vampire. She is, therefore, one of the most powerful vampires ever to exist in the world. **'Fangs:' Being a vampire, Saige possessed a pair of long fangs allowing her to feed off the blood of humans and animals as well as other vampires. **'Flight:' Like all vampires, Saige was able to fly. **'Immortality:' As a vampire, Saige was immortal. Thus, she was immune to any manner of death by ordinary means and could not physically age. She was over 2,000 years old when she died. ***'Regeneration:' Saige could heal from just about any injury that would kill a human. **'Invisibility:' Like all vampires, Saige had the power to render herself invisible to the human eye and travel in a hazy mist or fog-like form. **'Sunlight Adaptation:' Like few vampires, Saige gained the ability to adapt to sunlight. Interestingly, it did not cause illness in her skin like it would most vampires. **'Superior Senses:' As a vampire, Saige was able to smell, see, hear, and feel things over greater distances than humans and even other vampires. **'Superior Speed:' Saige was immensely fast, more so than humans, hunters, slayers, and most vampires. While Rayne was chasing her, she had a difficult time catching up with her. ***'Superior Agility:' Saige possessed supernatural agility as a vampire, allowing her to jump, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. **'Superior Strength:' Being a 2000+-year-old vampire, Saige was even much stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, werewolves, a majority of vampires, and even some hybrids. On separate occasions, she lifted Rayne, Mia, Lilly, and Sidney off the ground by the throat or their front clothes collars with just one hand without any effort. She also singlehandedly slaughter a whole number of vampires. Even against a 1000+-year-old vampire, she tore out his heart and ripped off his head. Saige was also once able to punch through a concrete wall. **'Telekinesis:' Saige was surprisingly a powerful telekinetic, as she was able to pin Rayne and Lilly to a wall while she was fighting Mia. She also once lifted Mia off the floor with just a simple gesture of her hand. **'Telepathy:' Saige was able to read the minds of humans. Additionally, through touch, she was able to enter the minds of the Team (excluding Oracle) and was able to learn things about them. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Saige was able to manipulate the dreams of Mia Salvatore and even Rayne Van Helsing. ***'Illusions:' Saige was able to conjure illusions in the mids of the Team, except Oracle. ***'Mind Compulsion:' Like all vampires, Saige was able to compel the minds of others. In her case, having been over 2000 years old, she was able to compel the minds of humans and even younger vampires. Saige was also able to compel Mia (as a child, before her slayer powers were active). **'True Face:' Like all vampires, Saige possessed a vampires "true face", which she gained enlarged canine teeth, black veins coming down from her eyes and darkened colored eyes as well. Weaknesses Despite her age and overall immense power, even Saige possessed weaknesses common in all vampires. However, because of her age, she was more resistant to some of those weaknesses than most other vampires. *'Invitation:' Even Saige needed to be welcomed into homes. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing Saige's heart would mean her immediate death. *'Decapitation:' The act of removing Saige's head will result in her immediate death. *'Stakes:' Wooden stakes can kill Saige. *'Fire:' Fire can destroy Saige. Trivia *Prior to the appearance of Dracula and the Alpha Elder Vampires, Saige was the oldest and most powerful vampire to appear in the series so far. *Saige was very much a tomboy. *Despite learning everything about the Team, Saige apparently never knew about Oracle. Not only did she not know anything about him, but she never knew, let alone believed, he even existed. Despite the fact that she actually had heard of him, she only dismissed him as a "scary bedtime story" or even a "myth", similar to the Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Villains